


Extracurriculars

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Voyeurism, first year koga gets cucked hard, netorare kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Koga peeked into the doorway, and felt his heart race as he saw Rei and Adonis, side by side at a desk, some sort of textbook open in front of them. Their lips were locked, and the book seemed rather forgotten, a pencil clattering to the floor as Rei grabbed Adonis by his red necktie.





	Extracurriculars

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like 90% sure this part of crossroads isn't translated yet but first year koga is a JEALOUS BRAT and i want to kick his butt.  
> he was so mean to adonis when they first met , and i can't accept that.

“Sakuma-senpa~i!” Koga called out, running up to Rei, guitar in his hands. “Thanks for all the guitar help today.”

“No problem Koga.” Koga felt a flush creeping up his cheeks as Rei said his name. “You’re gettin’ better lately.”

“Y-Yeah?” It was hard to contain his excitement. This was  _ his  _ superstar, Rei Sakuma, complimenting him. “W-Well it’s all ‘cause of your help!”

Rei pat Koga’s head in response, smiling down at the younger boy.

It took forever for Koga to work up the courage to ask to practice guitar together. He wanted a practice session, just the two of them, because Sakuma-senpai was way too cool to ask on a real date. He could always work his way up to that. For now, the occasional brush of their hands when Rei showed him exactly how to finger the guitar was enough.

“Sure Koga, keep up the practice,” Rei smiled,  _ god he was so cool _ , “See you around.” Before leaving he paused, pulling out a memo pad and scribbling something down, “Here’s my number if you need me.” Rei deposited a small piece of paper into Koga’s hand, phone number scrawled on it in black pen.

Koga nodded furiously in response.  _ See him around?  _ Does that mean Rei wanted to hang out again? He wasn’t looking too much into that comment, was he? It sounded kind of flirty too, and Koga felt something warm in his chest as he wondered if he really had a chance with Rei.

The way he thought of it, first they play guitar together, then maybe they’ll level up to walking around after, stopping at a music store or a coffee shop on the way home or something. Maybe Rei would even let him ride on that cool bike he had… He’d sit behind Rei, arms around him, holding him super tight.

_ Keep cool Koga, keep cool, _ he thought to himself, realizing he was still staring off into the distance, at the spot Rei was once at. He held the small piece of paper in his hand, and then it finally hit him.

Sakuma-senpai’s phone number.

That was  _ Sakuma-senpai’s phone number. _

It was his now.

_ Holy shit. _

They were basically dating, right? Rei must really like him to give him his phone number.

Koga stayed on campus a little while longer, heading to the library to finish up some homework before going home. While wandering toward the exit, a realization hit him. Rei’s number was in his phone, but Rei didn’t have his number.

“I never gave Sakuma-senpai my number…” Koga mumbled to himself, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He could always shoot him a text, write something like “This is Koga!!!”, but he could also call him. If he called, he would get to hear Rei’s voice…

That decided it. Koga hit call and held the phone up to his ear, slowly walking down the hallway. Rei didn’t pick up, which was sad, but maybe he just had bad service or something, or he was busy. 

Koga gave him a minute, hitting call again. Maybe Rei just didn’t realize who was calling, and he wasn’t picking up. Koga himself never really wanted to pick up calls from unknown numbers either. Koga stayed on the line, hoping that Rei would pick up after the next ring. He just about resigned himself to leaving a text when he heard something that surprised him. Rei’s ringtone.

Hanging around Rei so much, of course he was familiar with that sound. 

If Rei was still here, he could just tell Rei it was him calling all along, and that that was his number. Nice. Problem solved.

Approaching the source of the ring, a classroom, Koga stopped short.

_ “Adonis-kun, c’mere… don’t be so shy.” _

_ “Sakuma-senpai...” _

Gross, he was talking to that Adonis guy.

_ “--your lips are so soft.” _

Maybe he was… helping the other boy with makeup?

Lip makeup?

Koga peeked into the doorway, and felt his heart race as he saw Rei and Adonis, side by side at a desk, some sort of textbook open in front of them. Their lips were locked, and the book seemed rather forgotten, a pencil clattering to the floor as Rei grabbed Adonis by his red necktie.

Koga felt his heart shatter, exhaling and almost forgetting to inhale.

Of course he knew Rei and Adonis were close, not that he was jealous or anything, but there was no way they were that close! Koga was supposed to be the one Rei was kissing… after their phone number exchange and multiple music shop dates! That’s how it always went in his head.

Now his mouth felt dry and he felt devoid of any ambition and he couldn’t look away.

Adonis seemed overwhelmed, hands tightly gripping Rei’s shirt. He looked clumsy and inexperienced, and Koga couldn’t help but think how, if that were him, he would definitely be better than that and Rei would enjoy it a lot more. He would make it amazing for Rei and cherish every moment of it, which Adonis clearly wasn’t doing. That idiot.

Maybe Adonis  _ wasn’t _ inexperienced though, because seconds later his hands were in Rei’s lap and Koga was fuming at how Adonis was able to touch such a special part of Rei. He couldn’t move from where he was though; his face was red with anger and jealousy but he couldn’t find it in him to get up from kneeling outside this classroom.

Koga heard pants unzipping and he knew Rei’s dick was out. He couldn’t see it well from where he was but the moment he caught a glimpse of skin he found himself gasping.  _ That’s Sakuma-senpai’s dick! _ Koga covered his mouth with his hands, angling himself and hoping he’d be able to see a little of it from where he was sitting.

But Adonis’s hand was on it. That was Adonis’s hand on it, not his own. Koga bit his lip and felt sick to his stomach with jealousy. Jealous that this stupid guy he didn’t even know existed until not too long ago was  _ so close  _ to Rei.

Koga was painfully hard too, which didn’t help anything. He was angry and hard at the same time, trying to will it away by clutching his phone tightly in his hand.

His phone.

Maybe if he called Rei they would stop. 

He lowered his brightness, hitting redial once more.

On cue, the phone rang inside the classroom, noise emanating from Rei’s schoolbag.

Adonis stopped any movements. Good.

“Sakuma-senpai, should you get that?”

Rei shrugged, “It’s not that important, it’s just that annoying number calling me. If it was so important, they’d leave a voicemail, right?”

Adonis tilted his head curiously, “I’m not sure what a voicemail is, but if you think it’s fine...”

Koga’s heart sank. That was his  _ annoying number _ . The only reason he didn’t leave a voicemail is because he wanted to talk to Rei directly. He wanted to hear Sakuma-senpai’s voice! How could Rei forget about how he gave Koga his number so soon? Koga was glad Rei’s phone was still ringing to cover up his weak whimper.

“Adonis-kun,” Rei panted, head on the other boy’s shoulder, lightly nipping the side of his neck. “Adonis-ku~n you’re getting better at this, it’s not fair.”

Koga scowled; he couldn’t tell if he was more hurt that the comment meant they do this kind of thing often, or that only hours ago Rei said something similar to him about his guitar. All this time he wanted Rei, Rei was with  _ this guy _ . Maybe it was only sexual and they weren’t actually a thing, but Koga was aflame with jealousy (and aflame with something else, thinking about  _ Rei being sexual _ ) that couldn’t be helped either. He could feel his dick pulse no matter how much he willed it away, telling himself this was not the place or time or  _ situation  _ to be horny over.

Koga watched Adonis’s hand get faster, Rei whimpering in response. He bit at Adonis’s collarbone as he came, and Koga would be sure to look for that mark the next day.

“Ah… tissues,” Adonis mumbled, “Sakuma-senpai… do you have…?”

Koga found himself scoffing. Disgusting. This guy was going about it all wrong, not savoring something from Sakuma-senpai. If Rei came on his hand Koga would thank him.

Instead, Rei handed him a tissue, praising him.

_ God I wish it were me, _ Koga thought to himself.

Next, Koga heard them whisper something unintelligible. At first he thought it was because they were quiet, but then he realized they might not even be speaking Japanese. Not only was this guy having sex with Rei, but he knew English too. The language of rock n roll. 

He truly had it all, and Koga was growing to despise him for it. O _ f course Sakuma-senpai has Adonis, _ Koga thought to himself,  _ He was such a fucking catch,  _ muffling a quiet gasp as he saw Rei sinking down to his knees and  _ oh god that’s what they were talking about _ .

Rei took out Adonis’s dick and Koga didn’t think it was possible to feel even more inadequate, but he did.  _ This stupid Adonis guy…  _ Koga growled, angrily rocking his palm against the front of his pants,  _ How the hell does he get away with knowing English, getting Sakuma-senpai, and being fucking hung.  _ Koga didn’t even measure up.

Koga watched Rei go down on Adonis, taking his dick in his mouth like it was nothing. His lips were stretched around it, spit and precum dribbling past his lips as he went on.

This wasn’t fair, none of it was fair. Koga wanted  _ his  _ dick in Rei’s mouth. He felt sad and ashamed as he came in his pants, moments later rushing to the restroom, as if the magic spell that held him to the scene was broken. Shame, jealousy, and arousal in his gut, he had no idea how he’d face either of them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and i wrote it all in one sitting so im not sure how well it actually adheres to the crossroads timeline idc its not that deep its smut


End file.
